Ultimate Zone
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Kuroko tells Aomine and Kagami that he wants them to do a duet and says they only got a week to do it. How will they do it and what will happen in those seven days? Rated M for language, slight AoKaga, tiny bit of fluff, This is my first third prospective story! I'm sorry!


**I got this awesome idea from Bexara saying that they could see a future fanfic out of the song, "Ultimate Zone" so I decided to do this. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>The two basketball idiots looked at the shorter, shadow, their mouths almost touching the ground.<p>

"What do you mean you want us to do a duet?! I can't even sing!" Kagami almost screeched. Aomine just opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say to this strange proposal.

"Kagami, that is a lie. You can sing very well. And coach and I think it would help earn money for both of our clubs. Momoi and Imayoshi have agreed with me." Aomine sighed and slumped forward on the bench he had sat down on after his one-on-one with Kagami.

"I guess it can't be helped, but if it sucks, you better not air it. Got it, Tetsu?" Kuroko nodded and smiled faintly, handing the redhead the basketball.

"Kise has already gotten into contact with a musician that will allow us to use his recording studio. You have a week to come up with the lyrics. Good luck and have fun." Before either of them could protest, the shadow left.

"Fuck…" Aomine looked at Kagami, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, I don't want to do this anymore then you want to." The redhead sighed and sat down next to the dark skinned teen, rubbing his face with his hands in frustration.

"I know…but we only got a week to think up something." That fact finally hit Aomine. His eyes widen and he jumps to his feet, grabbing Kagami's arm.

"Then we better get started!"

* * *

><p>"Why does this have to be so difficult?" groaned Aomine, who had his head on Kagami's coffee table. Kagami scowled and slammed his palms down on the dark wood, startling the other.<p>

"It might be a little easier if YOU WOULD ACTUALLY HELP ME!" The blue haired one just let out an exasperated sigh, starting to close his eyes.

"But why should I when you can do it?" A vein throbbed in Kagami's head as he sat back down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then you can't complain about it being hard!" Aomine raised an eyebrow and sat up straight.

"And you can't tell me what to do." Kagami scoffed and looked away.

"You're acting like a child, so I think I can." The Touou ace growled and got to his feet, grabbing the other by the collar of his shirt, surprising him.

"It's not like you don't act any different! You're even more childish than I am most of the time!"

"That's such a fucking lie! You're always saying shit like, "The only one who can beat me is me" when I beat you once before!"

"You haven't beaten me in one-on-one." Kagami smirked and got to his feet, brushing off Aomine's hand.

"Let's change that right now. I wanna see the look on your face when I get psyched to the max!" Aomine rolled his eyes and sat down, yawning.

"Nah, we just got back from playing. I'm tired and hungry." Kagami scowled and sighed, going into the kitchen.

"Whatever. Next time let's duke it out, face-to-face." The lazy basketball player just waved his hand sleepily, writing down what the redhead had just said.

* * *

><p>Two days had already passed and the odd pair had gotten nowhere with the lyrics that were due in five days. This frustrated the both of them.<p>

"Aomine, let's go play basketball." Aomine just shakes his head, glaring down at the blank paper in front of him.

"No." Kagami pouted and sat up from his current position on the floor.

"But I wanna do something that'll get my blood pumping, like a close wire game." He shook his head again, writing _close wire game_ down. The red head scowled and got up, looking over the other's shoulder to see what he wrote down.

"Close wire game? What does that have to do with anything?! I just said that I wanted to do that! It doesn't have to go into a song!" Aomine ignored the lecture and cut Kagami off.

"Hey, remember our match and we went into the Zone?" Kagami nodded, looking thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, why?" Aomine smirked and looked at the Bakagami from over his shoulder.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how we can give it our all when we're like that. Where even you can ditch the "impossible". And how all color and sound vanishes. It's pretty awesome." Bakagami nodded slowly, going over to his piece of paper, writing that down. Aomine scowled.

"You don't have to write shit like that down."

"But you wrote down what I said." They started to glare at each other, their pencils ready.

"How about this, we write down whatever the other says and combine them the day before we have to sing this thing. Deal?" Aomine pondered this for a moment before nodding, a smirk on his face.

"Sounds good. Just don't get in the way when we're not here." Kagami smiled and wrote that down.

"Of course. I would never want to steal the spotlight away from you." Aomine scowled at the sarcasm that dripped from Kagami's voice as he spoke, but wrote down what he had said anyways, a small idea in his head.

"You know, it feels like I could go on forever doing this." Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, only if we were bounded together. That's a little too extreme, Ahomine." The two went quiet for awhile after Kagami's comment, the silence being broken by the simple question that was on both their minds.

"So…you wanna play basketball?" Aomine smirked and got to his feet.

"I'm ready any time."

* * *

><p>It was day five and the basketball idiots had piles of paper with short phrases or words that the other said.<p>

"We should probably go through these now, don't you think?" Aomine nodded and grabbed his pile while Kagami grabbed his. Then then began the process of reading them out loud to each other.

"Don't do a half hearted play here." Aomine raised an eyebrow.

"When did I say that?"

"When we were playing basketball and I hadn't slept the night before." The Touou player replied with a simple "Ah" and read off one of his.

"Most of the time my whole team is counting on me, so every jump I take is always for my teammates." It was Kagami's turn to question where he had said that.

"It was when I asked how you could jump so high and so much." The redhead nodded and picked up another piece of paper.

"Just remember, Bakagami, victory reveals the answer, so don't let up until the buzzer sounds, okay." Aomine smiled and moved next to Kagami, bringing his stack with him.

"I like this court because I always see people who have a passion for the sport go wild." A small smile lightened up Kagami's face as he scooted a little closer to Aomine, their shoulders now touching.  
>"I wanna see you make me bring my A game." Aomine chuckled and pinched Kagami's cheek, reading off another one of his.<p>

"It's so fun to gamble with my limits. It's almost rocking my instincts to the core." The slightly shorter one laughed and grabbed a new paper.

"Most of the time, it seems like we can fight past our limits to the very brink." One after another, they read off what the other had said until they finally finished. They were happy with the lyrics and decided to practice, showing each other that they had great voices. Kagami told Aomine and he just said a dirty joke. Where as, when Aomine told Kagami, all he did was blush and mumble the words, "Shut up" as he denied it. But in the end, both were very happy that the other liked their voice.

* * *

><p>"Are you two ready?" Aomine nodded as well as Kagami, huge smiles on both of their faces. Kuroko and Momoi were surprised to see them like this, but they were also a little happy.<p>

Once inside the recording room, the two put the headphones on and heard the music start to play. They each had a small stand where they put their handwritten lyrics. They looked at each other and nodded once, beginning the song. Momoi's mouth almost fell off while Kuroko's eyes almost popped out. They sounded…great! And they were having fun! Kagami was even dancing a little! And Aomine was just smiling even more!

"What has the world come to!?" The shadow hushed Momoi, his eyes locked on the strange sight before him.

"They've become close. Almost like…they're together…" Momoi looked closely, her

eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"T-they're holding hands! Kuroko, look! They're holding hands!" It was true. Kagami was blushing slightly while Aomine squeezed his hand, smiling like the idiot he was.

"Aomine looks so happy…I'm glad they're together." Kuroko looks at the pink haired girl, raising an eyebrow.

"But I never knew that Aomine was bi."

"Neither did I." The two went silent as they watch the Lights sing and sometimes mess up, laughing at their mistakes and starting over. It made Kuroko and Momoi happy to see that Aomine was going back to his former self just because of Kagami. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing that they'll make them do this again some day.

* * *

><p>"How did you come up with a song like that in a week?!" Kagami rubbed the back of his head, smiling at the musician.<p>

"Well, all we really did was write down what we said to each other and added a couple of things at the end. It was pretty easy." Aomine nodded as he came out of the studio, a small, gentle smile on his face.

"And it was fun, too. Oh, by the way, Bakagami. Kuroko wants us to write another duet and a solo for each of us." Kagami's eyes widen, but then he smiles and tilts his head slightly, an innocent air around him.

"Okay! How about I write a solo for you and you write one for me, nee?" Aomine laughs and puts his arm around the tiger's shoulders, making him blush.

"Sure, Taiga. Let's do that. Can I stay at your house when we do? It was a huge pain to have to take the train back and forth." Kagami nods and waves as Aomine starts to lead him out the door to meet up with their friends.

"Thank you very much for letting us use your recording studio! It was a pleasure meeting you!" Aomine smiles at Kagami's innocence around people he doesn't know that well.

"Come on, Tiger. Let's go play basketball." Kagami nods and smiles more, taking Aomine's hand and practically running to the nearest court. Kuroko and Momoi stayed behind, small smiles on their faces as they saw the two lights run off, having fun and being happy with each other's company. But they couldn't help but wonder what happened in that one week they had to spend together.

* * *

><p><strong>The lyrics to "Ultimate Zone" in English.<strong>

Aomine  
><em>Kagami<em>  
>Unison<p>

_Rocking our instincts to the core / Gambling with our limits_  
><em>Out of respect, pure and simple  That's right_  
>Yeah  Sink your teeth in  
><span>I take back what I said before  Looks like I can get totally fired up  
><span>Hey! <span>_Hey!_ I'm ready any time

_This is where we can unleash our full 100%_(Dive into the ZONE)  
><span>Show me what you can do when you ditch the "impossible"<span>

Deep in uncharted territory / We duke it out, face to face  
>We can fight past our limits, to the very brink<br>This game has been entrusted to me / Bounded only by two extremes  
>It's time to steal the spotlight<br>And step into the world of the ULTIMATE ZONE

All color and sound vanishes around us when we face off  
><span>Halfhearted play can't touch us here<span>  
><em><span>Yeah<span>_ / Stay out of our way  
><em>You can bet I'm psyched to the MAX<em>  
><em>The whole team is counting on me<em>  
><em>Hey! <em>Hey! _Every jump I take is for my teammates_

I wanna see you make me bring my A game (Get satisfaction)  
><em>With a close game right down to the wire  Challenge accepted_

It feels like we could go on forever / The _time limit_ doesn't matter now  
>On this <em>court<em> where passion runs wild  
>We haven't settled this yet  Only victory will reveal the answer  
>Don't let up 'til the buzzer sounds<br>In a burst of sparks / Light & Light

It feels like we could go on forever / The time limit doesn't matter now  
>On this court where passion runs wild<p>

Deep in uncharted territory / We duke it out, face to face  
>We can fight past our limits, to the very brink<br>This game has been entrusted to me / Bounded only by two extremes  
>It's time to steal the spotlight<br>And step into the world of the ULTIMATE _ZONE!_

Aomine: Hey, what're you gettin' all worked up for? Dumbass.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, There we go. Sorry if you don't like it or something, I tried my best and that's all that counts. Well, thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
